Sin recuerdos
by kasumi-inugami
Summary: Jack Spicer, un chico que planea "dominar al mundo" y que se auto proclama "genio del mal", pero que pasara cuando sus planes se vean frustrados por culpa de la amnesia!, que pasara cuando olvide todo lo que es importante para el,y eso incluye a Chase...


******Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown pertenece a su respectivos creadores, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión ^^**

******Cap 1: .:Todo cambia:.**

******

* * *

**

Tras una ardua batalla contra los "monos" Xiaolin, Jack Spicer decide hacer un ultimo intento por recuperar algunos shen gong wus, pero el plan no funciono como el esperaba y termina con una severa contusión en su cráneo acompañado de un inevitable desmayo.

_-O.o.. Rai creo que te pasaste un poco esta vez.._

_-Creo que tienes razón Omi..._

_-Pero que se supone que aremos con el, no podemos dejarlo aquí y menos en esas condiciones!-_ dice una muy preocupada Kimiko

-_Creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a su casa o en todo caso a un hospital- _Propone Clay.

_-Si, creo que mejor lo llevamos a un hospital, no sabemos que tan mal esta, y desde allá trataremos de contactar a sus padres._

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, los monjes emprenden su viaje hacia el hospital más cercano sobre la espalda de Dojo.

Transcurren unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin llegan al dichoso edificio, tras pasar a Jack por la sala de emergencias, hacer el papeleo necesario y contactar a sus padres (con un poco de ayuda del papá de Kimiko ), por fin sabrán si el "pobre" genio del mal sobrevivió a las grandes habilidades de Omi.

_-Entonces doctor, Spicer se salvara o quedara mas estúpido de lo normal?- _Pregunta Rai con un tono sarcástico.

_-Bueno chicos verán, la situación del señor Spi...- _Pero justo cuando el doctor iba a dar su diagnostico, entra una histérica (1) mujer de piel blanca como la nieve junto un hombre pelirrojo a la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo.

_-Ehh.. Perdonen por entrar así pero en cuanto nos enteramos que a nuestro (2)Jacki lo trajeron de emergencia para acá vinimos lo mas rápido posible, espero que no les importe que hayamos usado su techo como pista de aterrizaje para nuestro helicóptero-_ dice la señora Spicer después de calmarse y darse cuenta de la escena que hizo al entrar de esa forma

_-Enmm...No se preocupe señora, pasen adelante para explicarles la situación del joven Spicer- _dice un doctor asombrado por el comentario del helicóptero, y los monjes no se quedan atrás, por fin encuentran la respuesta a de donde sacaba el dinero Jack para comprar esos extraños artefactos.

_-Bueno chicos, creo que será mejor que se queden afuera mientras hablo con los padres del paciente ya que es una noticia un poco delicada y creo que es lo mejor para todos-_

_-Entendemos- _dicen los monjes al unísono con un tono de desilusión al mismo tiempo que salen de la habitación.

_-Bueno, ya sin mas interrupciones podré proseguir con el diagnostico de su hijo- _dice algo desanimado

_-Díganos doctor, se pondrá bien verdad?- _pregunta el señor Spicer con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

_-Verán, tras los estudios que le hemos realizado a Jack, lamento informarles que su hijo a perdido la memoria a causa del golpe que sufrió- _En cuanto la madre de Jack escucha esto, rompe en llanto y se aferra a la camisa de su esposo gritando que eso era imposible.

-_No, no puede ser verdad. Nuestro hijo no pudo haber perdido la memoria, tiene que haber algún error!_- le reclama el padre de Jack a el doctor con toda la furia e impotencia que siente

-_Lo lamento mucho pero no podemos hacer nada, ahora solo queda espera a que despierte para ver que tan grave puede llegar a ser la situación-_

_-Pero doctor, tiene que hacer algo, que no ahí tratamientos para tratarlo?- _Pregunta la mujer entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-_Si los ahí, pero no les aseguramos que funcionen ya que este es un caso muy grave- _En ese preciso momento Jack despierta, inmediatamente los padres corren hasta donde esta el chico con vendas en la cabeza.

-_Hijo, estas bien?Como te sientes?- _Pregunta el padre con algo de alegría al ver que Jack parece despertar con buena cara

_-Si, estoy bien... pero quienes son ustedes?- _al escuchar aquellas palabras su madre empieza a llorar otra vez...

* * *

******N/A: awww este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja (y tambien el primero que publico aqui -3-), espero sus comentarios, criticas y consejos ^^**

******(1)= Decidí poner una pequeña descripción de los padres de Jack sacada de mi imaginación XD, como ellos nunca aparecen físicamente en la serie pensé que seria buena idea.. **

******(2)= Tambien quise que los sus padres se preocuparan algo por "Jacki", para hacerme mas fácil escribir este fic.**

******Tratare de actualizar la próxima semana...Sayoo~**

PD: quería aclarar que aunque no paresca que valla a ver lemon, si lo abra y del bueno! -w-...


End file.
